


Wanted: Scorpius Malfoy

by Malfoy_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Temporary Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Lupin/pseuds/Malfoy_Lupin
Summary: The Malfoys were forgiven after the second wizarding war. However, not everyone agreed with that. Scorpius enters his fifth year with both excitement and dread. Excitement over whatever events that no doubt will pass during a new school year, and dread over the OWLs he has to take at the end of said school year.As he tries to balance a new load of school work and to ignore the fact that Teddy Lupin is STILL dating his girlfriend, a new problem arises: a group has risen that wants justice for the war, and they've targeted the Malfoys to take out their anger on.Much to Scorpius' surprise...Teddy might be the only one who can help solve the problem.





	1. Prologue

“No! Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t you leave me.” Teddy was begging it, cradling Scorpius’ head in his lap. Tears rolled down his face. “You’re not allowed to do this.” 

Scorpius’ eyes were closed, lips parted. The pulse in his neck was weak and slow. The grip of his fingers around his wand was loose. His hair was soaking with sweat and rain, his clothes covered in mud. Teddy knew that if he woke up, he’d complain about getting his silk and cashmere clothing so dirty and would demand a change of clothing. 

If, however, was the key word.


	2. Chapter 1

“Oh, don’t look now, you-know-who is coming this way.” Lysander poked Scorpius’ arm and giggled. It was great that the phrase “you-know-who” could be used in such casual conversation nowadays, but Scorpius scowled at Lysander when he glanced over in the direction he pointed and saw that Teddy Lupin was headed over to them.

Thankfully, he didn’t see Lysander’s gesture as he stopped to speak to someone he knew. Teddy laughed at whatever the guy said, clapped him on the back, and headed toward them again. Scorpius took a deep breath, putting on an air of nonchalance. Who cares if Teddy Lupin is coming toward me? He isn’t special. 

“You two get your things on the train already?” He asked. He was dressed in a cotton t shirt that had four buttons on the top, a pair of skinny dark wash jeans, and, of course, his leather jacket to bring it all together. His hair today was a dark shade of blue.

Nothing special. 

“Yeah, we’re all set. What’s with the blue? You switching to Ravenclaw?” Scorpius asked. 

Teddy laughed. “Yeah, right. Thought I’d try it.” He shrugged, and his hair slowly switched to a bright red with golden streaks in it. “Better?”

Scorpius made a face at him. “No.” 

Teddy laughed again, shook his head, and the dark blue returned. “What do you think Lysander?”

“The blue’s cool.” Lysander gave him a smile. “It matches my uniform. How does it feel to think that this is your last time getting on the Hogwarts Express?”

Teddy’s lips pursed, as if he hadn’t thought about that yet. “I guess it feels weird.” He shrugged again. “I don’t know. I guess—”

They were interrupted by a tall blonde, who threw herself into Teddy’s arms. “Hey baby,” she greeted, kissing him on the cheek, and then tried to wipe away the lipstick left behind. 

“Hey, all set?”

“Yes. I have Mia keeping us a carriage for the trip. We should probably head over soon, though. Saving carriages always stresses her out. She always thinks she’s going to encounter someone who’s going to argue with her.” Victoire turned, as if noticing Scorpius and Lysander for the first time, and pulled on another smile. Scorpius hated her smiles. They always seemed fake. “Hey, you two! Ready for fifth year?” 

Scorpius also hated how she always spoke down to him. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

“Better be. Those exams are not to be messed with.” She giggled, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. 

“I would bet the NEWTs aren’t either,” Lysander chimed in. 

“Yes, well,” she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “We all know Teddy has it in the bag, anyway. Right, darling?”

“I certainly hope so,” Teddy answered. 

“See?” Victoire smiled, as if she had proven her point. 

“What about your exams?”

Victoire waved Lysander off, as if he were silly. “I’ll be fine. Nothing you need to worry about.” 

The train’s whistle blew—a last warning for stragglers to get on the train. The platform scattered into action of last minute hugs and kisses, and shuffling to get up onto the train. Luna and Rolf appeared behind Lysander. 

“Lorcan’s in the third car. He said he’d save a spot for both of you,” Luna’s dreamy voice stated. 

“Thanks.” Lysander turned to give each of his parents a hug. And Scorpius’ heart tugged in his chest. He missed having two parents to hug goodbye. 

“I’ll see you in June.” A voice behind him said and Scorpius didn’t hesitate to turn and jump into his father’s arms. He was fifteen, probably too old to be doing this, but he didn’t care. 

“Wish me luck on my exams.”

“You’ll do exceptionally well, I have no doubt,” Draco said into his ear as they continued to hug, “but good luck.” 

“I’ll miss you, Father.”

“I’ll miss you too.” 

Scorpius pulled away from Draco, and turned to Lysander, who was ready to go, his parents already gone. 

“Have a good year, too, Lysander.”

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Lysander tugged him over to the carriage Lorcan was in. He was still the only one in it, sitting by the window, looking out onto the passing crowd as the train pulled out of the station. He looked up when the other two entered. 

“Did you guys hear there’s going to be a new set of tasks for the OWLs this year? I overheard someone speaking about it on the platform. Apparently they’re doubling the practical part of it, and including an essay in the theoretical exam.”

“Great!” Lysander said, rolling his eyes and plopping down into the seat. “Even more things to look forward to.”

“I bet they won’t be that bad…” Scorpius commented. 

“I bet they will be. Remember James last year? He nearly ripped Albus’ head off whenever he went over to speak to him when he had a book in his hands.”

This was true. James Sirius Potter had been very disagreeable last year. He could be found three places: the library, the quidditch pitch, and his bed. Any point in which he could be found in those three places with a pile of notes and several textbooks, it was wise not to speak to him. All too often someone made the mistake and got a swift telling off, James’ cheeks red with anger, his hair tugged by the roots as he tried to bury himself deeper into his notes and regain his concentration. Scorpius shuddered at the thought of himself being in the same situation. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to be. 

As if he’d known he had been mentioned, Albus was at the door to their carriage suddenly. He gestured to them, asking if he could enter. The three blonds nodded eagerly at him. 

“Thank Merlin. Thanks guys. James was just trying to scold me about OWLs…I had to get out of there.” Albus rolled his eyes. “What are you guys up to?”

“We were just discussing your brother, actually.” Scorpius gave a smile. “Lorcan was saying that they’ve added new stuff to the exams this year.”

Albus nodded. “Yep. That’s exactly what James was on about. He was saying that I’m going to be in an even worse position than he was.”

“What? How could that be? You’re brilliant in everything, basically,” Lysander threw out to him. 

“I am not…” Albus’ cheeks flushed. “I’m not great at care of magical creatures or arithmancy.”

“Oh okay so two.” Lysander shook his head, but he smiled. 

“You’ll be fine, Albus. We’ll all help each other study, help each other with our weak points,” Scorpius assured him. 

“Yeah. I can help you with magical creatures,” Lorcan offered up to him. Albus nodded gratefully. 

“Thanks. With the four of us, we’ll nail it. I’m sure of it.”

That seemed to make all of them feel better, and they relaxed back into their seats. Conversation turned to events from their summer—sibling drama, family drama, recipes and spells gone wrong. The four of them were in a fit of giggles over a story Lorcan was relaying regarding himself and Lysander forgetting the instructions their mother had left them regarding their weeping vine in the backyard while she and Rolf were away on holiday. The weeping vine had shed so many tears that there was a mud pit in the middle of their backyard, which Lysander had trudged through in order to try and figure out what the plant needed, but the vine had only whacked Lysander so hard, he’d gone flying three feet and fell face first into the mud. 

“Lysander was so angry, and then even moreso when I couldn’t open the door to let him inside because I was on the floor laughing so hard I couldn’t get up.”

“So when he finally opened the door, I made sure to give him a huge hug to show him how grateful I was,” Lysander added, wiping tears from his eyes. “Mum was furious. She spent nearly an entire day outside fixing the backyard and apologizing to the vine. I bet she never goes away again and leaves us in charge.”

“I wouldn’t really blame her for that,” Scorpius commented. 

“Hey, this is probably on par with the peacock story from when you were twelve,” Albus pointed out with a smirk. 

“I thought we promised never to bring that up again!” Scorpius exclaimed, but couldn’t help but join in with the rest of the laughs. 

A knock on their door forced them to calm down and catch their breath: the food cart was here. 

“What do you lads want? I’ll order,” Scorpius offered, getting up and sliding open the door. The boys shouted their orders at his back, and he relayed the request to the lady pushing the cart: Two licorice wands, four cauldron cakes, a peppermint toad, an acid pop, and a pack of sugared butterfly wings. Scorpius rounded up the amount, counted out the proper coins and handed them over to the woman, who smiled sweetly at him. 

“Enjoy, boys.”

“Thank you!” They all called out after her.

Scorpius handed out everyone’s candy, opened the sugared butterfly wings to set in the middle of the seat for everyone to share, and then opened his own acid pop. 

“What do we owe you?” Albus asked. Scorpius waved him off. 

“I haven’t let you guys pay for five years. I’m not starting now.” Scorpius shook his head as the usual disagreement began to form. “This is my annual treat for us. Let me have it, okay?” Merlin knew he had more money than anyone could account for. Treating his friends to candy once a year wasn’t hurting anything. The rest smiled and murmured a thank you before diving into the cauldron cakes. 

Scorpius winced a little bit as he stuck the acid pop into his mouth, the burning sensation beginning against his tongue. People always looked at him like he was crazy when he said that he actually enjoyed acid pops, most only used them to give to other people as a prank. Scorpius, however, found he liked the taste, despite the pain of having his tongue burnt through. He realized long ago that if one either A, had a distraction while they ate it, or B, spaced out the amount of times they put it in their mouth, the pain of the acid wasn’t so hard to bear. Scorpius figured it was the same way people drank straight fire whisky. That stuff burned, just as bad as an acid pop, but people still drank it (usually slowly). He twisted it around in his mouth against his tongue and pulled it out, reaching for his cauldron cake to open with one hand. 

Lorcan and Lysander dozed off in their sugar comas as it reached late afternoon. Scorpius and Albus sat across from each other, staring out the window here and there, and passing the last of the butterfly wings back and forth. 

“So…Teddy and Victoire are still a thing, huh?” He dropped in…not so casually. 

“Yeah…” Albus sighed. “Sorry.” 

Scorpius shrugged. “It’s fine. I didn’t expect anything to happen, really.”

“Just hoped.” 

“Yeah…”

“She was unbearable this summer. She was having a fight with her parents, so she stayed over a lot. Totally took over Teddy. James was so annoyed. She didn’t even let him play quidditch with us. She was glued to him.”

“What? Ugh.” Scorpius never understood relationships like that. He’d hate being with someone who took away his individuality, his autonomy. 

“James exploded on her a couple days ago. Totally gave her the business. Told her that she wasn’t welcome in our house and that she ruined everyone’s last summer with Teddy. She cried. Teddy and him haven’t spoken since.”

“You’re joking.” Scorpius’ eyes widened. That was insane. 

“I wish I was. And the worst thing about it was that even though everyone’s on James’ side about it, he still got in trouble. Mum took away his broom for the last few days before we got on the train today.” Albus frowned. “I feel bad for him. I mean, he was still driving me crazy about OWLs and I don’t regret my decision to sit here instead—” He cracked a smile. “—but still. He’s really hurt that Teddy won’t speak with him.” 

Scorpius thought back to Teddy from that morning. He had seemed so at ease, Scorpius never would have thought that he’d stopped talking to his brother. He couldn’t imagine that. He and James were really close. Probably about as close as he and Albus were. Instantly he was glad that his friendships were stronger than that. He couldn’t imagine any of the boys in here just stopping talking to him over something like a girlfriend or boyfriend. He knew none of them would give him the cold shoulder over such a thing—Scorpius knew he wouldn’t. Thank Merlin. 

“I can’t believe that. Their common room is going to be really awkward.”

“Ya think?” 

Scorpius shook his head again and bit off the last of his acid pop, chewing it as quickly as he could to get it down his throat, to minimize the burn on his tongue. He stuck it out at Albus. 

“How bad?”

Albus leaned in to inspect. “Not that bad actually, I think you’re perfecting your technique.”

Scorpius, tongue still out, gestured to Albus’ wand. Albus picked it up and immediately pointed it at Scorpius’ mouth. He recited the charm that Scorpius had taught him, and Scorpius felt the hole in his tongue close up. Good as new. 

“Thanks. I hope that’s on our OWLs.” 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Albus responded, amused. 

“You never know.” Scorpius looked back out the window again. The sun was dipping down low into the horizon. “We should get them up. We’re going to have to change. I bet we’re thirty minutes away.”

The boys were ready to go when the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Scorpius and Albus sporting their green and silver ties, Lorcan and Lysander their blue and bronze ones. They shuffled into the corridor of the train to follow the stream of students onto the platform.

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile. The familiarity of it all—the smell, the lights, the call for the first years to head to the left—left him excited to be back at school. Regardless of the exams that loomed ahead at the end of the year, and the fact that the guy he had a massive crush on was still dating his annoying girlfriend, Scorpius hoped this year held good surprises for him. It had to. Every year at Hogwarts did.


End file.
